


From now on

by Lithiriel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Cheating, M/M, kind of Kaiba/atem ... kinddddddd of, mpreg mention, past - mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithiriel/pseuds/Lithiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katsuya y Seto habían aprendido a vivir juntos, y en un pasado nunca hubieran imaginado que tendría que ser de otra manera. Pero el tiempo pasa, la gente se separa. Al menos, todo lo que las circunstancias les dejen hacerlo .Menciones de Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notas iniciales: No puedo creer que haya iniciado escribiendo en este fandom, hasta hace unos meses estaba perfectamente bien sólo leyendo fanfics. Pero- finalmente cedí a mis deseos de hacer algo…. Y pues, esto salió. No tengo mucha idea de hacia dónde irá la historia (mentira, en realidad sí, pero no estoy muy segura qué tan rápido avanzará) De cualquier manera, aún me sorprende que lo que parezco escribir en todos mis fandoms siempre tiene que tener relación con el mpreg. ¡Ja!
> 
> Advertencias: Pseudo Au, Me aprovecho de la coincidencia en el deck y los diseños de los hermanos Tenjoin de YGO gx. Uso de los nombres japoneses. ¿Ooc? Probablemente.  
> Mpreg- menciones, al menos. Nada muy explícito. Quizá- luego también. Cough.
> 
> Disclaimer: YGO, YGO GX y demases no me pertenecen, gracias al cielo.

Fubuki observó el reloj en su mesa de noche, indicando que apenas rozaban las dos de la mañana. Escuchó el sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocar contra su ventana. Una, dos, tres. Rítmicas, invitantes al descanso.  
Frunció un poco el ceño e intentó girar a los lados, buscando una posición mucho más cómoda, pero parecía que no había caso.  
Se sentó, quedando en esa posición por lo que pareció muchísimos minutos. Aunque, al girar la cabeza nuevamente, se dio cuenta que en realidad no habían pasado ni cinco.  
Ya había pasado casi un mes entero y aún- era difícil acostumbrarse a aquella casa.  
Se puso de pie finalmente, escuchando el sonido de las sabanas rozando contra los pliegues de su pijama como único escape del silencio que parecía cada vez más difícil de tragar. Llevó sus pasos hasta la puerta, saliendo y sintiéndose un poco decepcionado de que la puerta no chirriara, al menos eso le daría algo que acompañar el ambiente. Avanzó por el pasillo, golpeando su pie con una pequeña mesa que aún no podía memorizar que estaba allí. Maldijo en voz baja, lo suficiente porque sabía que su papá tenía un oído muy bueno, y dudaba que estuviera durmiendo. Avanzó un poco más, estirando finalmente su mano, para tomar el mango de la puerta.  
Dejó que su tacto se acostumbrara al frío de la perilla, y tras decirse a sí mismo que no ganaba nada quedándose allí y pasando frío, abrió la puerta.  
La habitación estaba vacía, al menos a los ojos de Fubuki. Las cajas aún cerradas, el blanco de las paredes demasiado inmaculado y el aroma a simplemente nada. Muy impersonal. Muy inexistente.  
La figura de su padre se movía de manera muy rítmica. Era obvio que no estaba durmiendo.

—Fubuki…

Su nombre llenó el cuarto de manera parca, el mentado sintió que sus músculos se contrarían por algún motivo, como si estuviera haciendo algo que no debía.

—Yo… no podía dormir.

Y tan pronto lo dijo, se sintió tonto. Ya tenía casi trece años, por todo lo santo. Hacía mucho que ya no tenía necesidad de dormir con sus padres- o padre. Como fuera.  
Papá entonces se sentó, la luz que se colaba por las cortinas abiertas iluminó su rostro. Durante ese último año, especialmente esos últimos meses, el rostro de su padre se había deteriorado bastante. Con líneas que mostraban la clara preocupación que le aquejaba. Pero así, de esa distancia y con tan poca luz, Fubuki podía engañarse un momento y pensar que en realidad no pasaba nada.

—Pues ven aquí—ofreció su papá, abriendo un lado de su cama, demasiado grande para una persona. Fubuki no pudo evitar morder sus labios, porque quería decirle que no tenía que fingir estar feliz sólo porque sí, o ceder a lo que pidiera sólo porque sí también. Pero no lo hizo, arrastró sus pies y terminó envolviéndose entre las frazadas, buscando el calor del cuerpo de su papá.

Suponía que si alguno de sus compañeros le viera se reirían de él, ¡ha! Probablemente él mismo lo haría, después… pero ahora mismo, sólo quería que el agradable calor humano cerca de él le llevara a dormir, su cuerpo pedía descanso, aunque su cerebro parecía jugarle tan malas pasadas.  
Katsuya, por su parte, sólo se dedicaba a acariciar los cabellos de su hijo, esperando que pudiera dormir, pues no quería que el día de mañana tuviera una cara de cansancio.  
Seto abriría las puertas del infierno si algo así pasara. Katsuya no sentía que tuviera la fuerza mental para aguantar alguna discusión verbal con su ex esposo.  
La lluvia pareció aumentar su ritmo.

Katsuya se sintió un poco enfermo. La sola mención –aunque fuera mental- de Seto Kaiba parecía tener ese efecto en él. Era tan extraño cómo algo que antes hacía que una sonrisa se dibujara en su cara ahora sólo le hacía fruncir el ceño con disgusto.  
Cosas que pasan, se dijo. Mientras él mismo intentaba cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

Asuka despertó tan pronto su despertador comenzó a sonar, exactamente a las seis en punto.  
Apagó el aparato con presteza y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, quizá más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Antes tenía que hacerlo muy seguido, porque le gustaba alcanzar a los pocos minutos que podía tener de un desayuno en familia antes de que su padre tuviera que salir a trabajar.  
Ahora no era algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparse. Se dijo mentalmente, como si fuera una especie de petición para que no peinara su cabello tan rápido.  
Igualmente se encontró con que había terminado su pequeña rutina en el mismo tiempo que antes, y sin tener reales ganas de esperar en su habitación sin hacer nada, decidió bajar hacia el comedor.

El aroma del café recién hecho siempre era fuerte. Pero particularmente en las mañanas Asuka podía encontrar que este llenaba toda la casa, siendo acompañado a veces por el de panqueques recién horneados, dependiendo del humor de su progenitor.  
Esta mañana, estaba presente. 

Aunque Asuka creía que tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que Fubuki se iba a quedar con ellos todo el fin de semana, a su hermano siempre le había gustado escabullirse a la cocina en la mitad del día para recalentar alguno y comerlo creyendo que nadie lo sabía.  
Obviamente todos en casa estaban enterados, especialmente su padre.  
Entró con paso raudo, la mesa era gigante. Demasiado incluso cuando todos ellos habían estado completos. Y, aunque a su padre le gustaba que usaran asientos algo separados, porque creía que era mucho más cómodo y tenían más libertad para comer, su papá siempre les había incitado a que se sentaran lo más cerca que pudieran a la cabeza de la casa.  
Ahora que sólo eran ellos dos, su padre ya no hacía una cara graciosa cuando ella arrimaba su silla hacia él.

—Padre, buenos días.

Seto Kaiba no era lo que uno llamara un hombre expresivo. No lo había sido en su adolescencia, y tampoco lo era ahora –a menos que fuera para puntuar particularmente lo patético que alguien le parecía, o cuando jugaba duelo de mounstros.  
Pero lo que Seto Kaiba tampoco hacía, era medrar en sus esfuerzos por hacer a su hija feliz.  
Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios devolvió el saludo, antes de llevarse la taza a los labios nuevamente para dar un larguísimo trago de café.

— ¿Hoy tienes clases, verdad?—preguntó dejando la taza a un lado, tomando el periódico matutino y pasando los ojos rápidamente por los primeros artículos.   
Él conocía perfectamente el horario de su hija, pero un poco de charla en las mañanas nunca estaba de más. Vio a Asuka detener su tenedor a medio camino a su boca, para luego de medio segundo asentir con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ahá —asintió, antes de llevarse el trozo de comida y engullirlo lentamente. Kaiba sonrió complacido, Asuka era una señorita muy bien educada—Fubuki y yo decidimos que iríamos juntos.

Como antes, pensó Asuka mientras picaba un nuevo pedazo de su plato que había sido servido ceremoniosa y perfectamente por una de las maid que trabajaba en la mansión.  
Extrañaba un poco el desorden que solía tener su plato en las mañanas.   
Seto sólo sintió que su ceja derecha se ponía tensa por un segundo más que lo estrictamente necesario. No había manera de que Fubuki llegara solo hasta allí, al menos no a esa hora de la mañana.

—Entiendo.

Asuka le miró de reojo por un momento, mientras tomaba del vaso de jugo recién exprimido. Parecía que quería decir algo, pero Seto no tuvo tiempo de intentar sacarle nada a su hija, pues una maid se presentó por una de las puertas, luciendo parcialmente incómoda.  
Y sí, aun cuando ellas hacían todo lo posible por mantener expresiones parcas e inamovibles, Seto podía jactarse de notar cuando los miembros de su staff parecían ocultar algo. Era muy útil.

—Señor, el joven Fubuki está en la puerta.

Pudo notar que había una pequeña chispa que saltó en los ojos castaños de Asuka, quien rápidamente giró su rostro hacia él, como pidiéndole permiso. Seto contó hasta cinco en su mente, antes de asentir, como muda respuesta.  
Asuka dejó el salón y Seto se puso de pie, agradeciendo brevemente y siguiendo el camino que había tomado su hija. La maid sólo asintió antes de volver hacia la cocina.   
Seto tomó aire, como preparándose mentalmente para lo que sabía que venía. Porque si Fubuki estaba allí, significaba que Katsuya también. El nombre de su ex esposo era un tabu no hablado que todo el mundo en esa casa de alguna manera entendía. Si no fuera por Asuka, dudaba que el tema se tocara siquiera.  
Mokuba quizá, era el único que parecía aún intentar traer el tema a colación. Que se encontrara de viaje en ese momento sólo era una manera de quitarle ese constante estrés al CEO de KC.

Podía escuchar la voz de Asuka llegar como un murmullo desde la puerta, pero poco tiempo tuvo de intentar descifrar qué podía estar diciendo, porque pronto se vieron opacados por la voz mucho más fuerte de Katsuya, que al parecer había dicho algo que había hecho reír a su hija.  
Cuando su campo de visión fue más claro, pudo notar que Fubuki ya estaba al lado de su hermana, con una pequeña maleta en la mano. Katsuya parecía decirles algo ceremoniosamente al par de hermanos. Seto no tenía interés en entender qué tanto podría estar diciendo el otro muchacho, para ser sincero hacía un tiempo que su cerebro parecía tener un apagado automático cuando él comenzaba a hablar.  
Lo hacía todo más fácil.

—Fubuki—saludó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes allí. Su hijo le sonrió, de esa manera tan brillante que tan sólo alguien como Fubuki podría llegar a alcanzar. Hu, pensando en la personalidad de su hijo no era realmente extraño que él también hubiera querido unirse para las clases de canto en las que Asuka había estado tan interesada meses atrás. Era bueno, que ellos hicieran cosas como hermanos—Katsuya.

Porque no podía llamarle Jonouchi nuevamente, después de todo no había dejado su apellido aún después del divorcio. Lo más probable era que para evitar todo el papeleo que eso supondría, además de la tarifa extra que se hubiera tenido que pagar.  
Muy típido de Katsuya, evitando las cosas innecesarias.

—Padre—Fubuki saludó mientras avanzaba, dejando de lado la maleta, estirando los brazos y embargando a Seto en un abrazo apretado. 

Katsuya quiso morderse los labios, porque sentía la necesidad de susurrarle “tienes que presionar de vuelta” al poco competente emocionalmente de su marido. Sólo que Seto ya no era su marido, y él realmente no tenía potestad para decirle cómo se comportaba o no junto a ellos.

—Seto—finalmente respondió, mientras dejaba que sus brazos descansaran cruzados sobre su pecho, en un gesto defensivo inconsciente—Volveré por Fubuki el domingo en la noche.

No era necesario que lo dijera, porque sabía que si había alguien que había memorizado al pie de la letra las horas de visita y demases, este tenía que ser Kaiba.  
Pero aun así se encontró diciéndolo, y aun así Seto se encontró asintiendo.

Katsuya devolvió el gesto, sintiéndose un momento fuera de lugar. Las despedidas, no eran lo suyo. Pero finalmente decidió por agacharse, y envolver a su hija en un fuerte abrazo, Fubuki no tardó en unírseles, y ahora era un muy pobre abrazo de grupo. Siendo Katsuya quien más presionaba y sus hijos haciendo muecas de gracia intentando aguantar el fuerte agarre de su papá.

—Asuka, cada día luces más bella—frunció un poco la nariz—Aún con ese corte tan recto—Que había sido idea de Seto, de cualquier manera. Sonrió—Nos vemos.  
Se levantó y tras hacer un pequeño signo de despedida se alejó por donde había venido, girando un poco el rostro y agitando la mano, para recibir el mismo signo por parte de Asuka y Fubuki.

Sólo cuando la figura de Katsuya hubiera estado fuera de vista, pasando ya por la gigantesca reja de la puerta principal, Seto se permitió respirar de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales: Un poco más largo, oh god. Espero que el siguiente sea mucho más largo, haha.  
> Y-posiblemente luego un flashback, a ver dónde es que va esta historia. ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De paso, un par de notas más o menos para ubicarnos en la falsa línea de tiempo.  
> Fubuki tiene 12, casi 13  
> Asuka tiene 9, casi 10  
> Seto y Katsuya comenzaron a salir a los 18 años, poco después de terminada la preparatoria.  
> Tuvieron a Fubuki poco antes de que cumplieran 20

☦

La primera vez que usó su boca para algo que no fuera discutir con Katsuya fue un mes después de que se hubieran graduado. Durante una de sus normalmente acaloradas discusiones, Kaiba no había encontrado mejor manera para mandar a callar al idiota perro rubio que estampar sus propios labios contra los de Jounouchi.

La primera respuesta que había recibido ante eso-además del claro desasosiego y sorpresa, había sido un golpe en la mandíbula, que él mismo no se había tardado en devolver.

Ninguno habló de ello. Ni por asomo.

La segunda vez que ocurrió, fue Jounouchi quien lo inició, la situación no había sido muy distinta, quizá porque pecaban de poco originales, pero esta vez no había habido intercambio de puños en la fórmula, sólo mordidas y un par de labios sangrantes.

Finalmente, ambos caminando lejos sin mirar atrás, Kaiba nunca sabría si Jounouchi tenía ese mismo sentimiento extraño y ardiente en la boca del estómago cada vez que terminaran alguno de sus altercados.

Kaiba viajó a Estados Unidos, cuando regresó encontró que el grupo de nerds que seguían a Yugi como su sombra seguían actuando de la misma manera. Jounouchi tampoco había cambiado.

Su pequeño _ritual_ o como lo llamaran, tampoco.

Para la novena vez que hubiera pasado, Kaiba comenzó a pensar si es que lo suyo podía calificar como algo. Y- que quizá debería estar dejando de llevar la cuenta.

☦

— ¿El escuadrón de nerds saben que estás aquí?—Preguntó Kaiba, sin levantar sus ojos del teclado.

Pudo escuchar claramente como Katsuya soltaba un bufido de exasperación.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no les llames así.

Dijo fastidiado, pero no se movió del lugar que ocupaba, estirado lo largo que era en el sofá de su oficina.

Era claro que se moría de aburrimiento, hay una poca cantidad de tiempo que uno puede simplemente quedarse mirando el techo sin hacer nada, y- Jounouichi nunca había sido una persona particularmente paciente, de cualquier manera.

Kaiba ahogo una pequeña risa de burla, sintiéndose de pronto muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

— ¿De cualquier manera, qué se supone que haces aquí, Jounouchi?

Y aunque en su voz se podía notar el claro tono de duda, no era como si él mismo estuviera haciendo algo para que él se fuera.

En realidad, Kaiba se dio cuenta que podía simplemente dejar pasar el tiempo en silencio entre ellos dos.

—No necesito una excusa para pasar el tiempo contigo, Kaiba.

Respondió, muy seriamente, aunque ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en girar el rostro para verle. Kaiba sólo dejó de teclear por un par de segundos, antes de volver a su faena.

—Claro…

Jou soltó un sonido de inconformidad.

— ¿Es lo que hacen las parejas después de todo, no?

…. De alguna manera, eso se escuchaba demasiado _correcto._

—Claro.

☦

La primera vez que lo hicieron no fue romántico, al menos no era así como Seto lo recordaba.

Habían pasado poco más de seis meses desde que comenzaran a salir, aunque ninguno de ellos usara palabras como novio para referirse a su relación.

Había sido después de una particularmente larga fiesta de celebración, que había sido orquestada en honor a los nuevos y mejorados _duel disks_ que _Kaiba corp_ había lanzado esa temporada.

Seto odiaba esa clase de reuniones, y aquella- no había sido la excepción. Se había visto obligado a acompañar a sus socios con un par de copas, fingiendo que encontraba graciosos sus chistes al tiempo que pretendía mostrarse interesado por su interminable cháchara de hijas solteras en edad casamentera.

Había llegado a la mansión con un ligero cosquilleo en la parte baja del estómago, nada demasiado preocupante o que indicara que tendría que pelear con un monumental dolor de cabeza al día siguiente. A Seto Kaiba no le gustaban las cosas inesperadas o que pudieran ponerle trabas a su desempeño diario.

Pero hablando de cosas inesperadas, había encontrado que esperando por él en su recamara estaba Jounouchi, con una botella de champagne y copas en mano. Quién como única explicación le había dicho _“Isono me dejó entrar”_

Ese hombre… a veces se preguntaba qué clase de cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Pero de nuevo, Isono nunca haría algo que supiera enfurecería realmente a su jefe. Y-debía admitir, que esa noche, le había agradecido ese pequeño arrebato.

Brindar con Jou era un millón de veces mejor que hacerlo con los viejos socios de la firma. No es que el rubio fuera particularmente divertido con alcohol en la sangre, o que tan siquiera hiciera brindis poéticos o memorables. Pero el sólo escuchar su risa y sus palabras sobrepuestas una sobre otra hacían que Seto quisiera reír también.

— _Por ti_ , Kaiba—había sido el último brindis que había logrado articular Katsuya, Seto no esperaba realmente nada, no después de que hubiera levantado ya otros cinco a nombre de sandeces— Por el bastardo ricachón más insufrible y talentoso que ha pisado este mundo.

Seto recordaba que había soltado un sonido, mitad divertido y mitad incrédulo.

—Tremendas palabras para describir a alguien con quien pasas tanto tiempo, Jounouchi.

Había exhortado, acercando su rostro y alejando su copa, mientras le miraba con una sonrisa retadora.

Una de las cejas de Jou se había levantado en gesto cómico, antes de que sus labios dibujaran una sonrisa divertida.

—Es porque te amo, idiota.

Cierto.

Aquella-había sido también la primera vez que alguno de los dos hubiera dicho esas palabras.

Kaiba tenía un poco de problemas recordando eso, pues tan pronto Jou hubiera terminado de hablar, los más que dispuestos y ansiosos labios de Kaiba ya se hallaban sobre los suyos.

El beso había sido torpe, caliente y necesitado. No era la primera vez que alguno de ellos besara a alguien, pero sin duda la pasión y entrega que le ponían a aquello hacían parecer que sería la última vez.

Seto había recorrido un largo camino entre besos y mordidas por todo lo largo del cuello de Jou, arrancando suspiros y gemidos ahogados. Sus manos habían corrido gráciles a aferrarse a la tela, queriendo sentir más cerca el cuerpo del contrario.

Jou no había sido lento para imitarle, enredando sus largos dedos entre el cabello bien arreglado de Seto, haciendo que pronto se volviera una maraña de mechones cafés. Ninguno había estado seguro de cuándo habían perdido las chaquetas, o cuando sus manos habían comenzado a tocar piel.

—Cama—había sido todo lo que Seto se había encontrado capaz de murmurar contra los labios de Jou, mientras este mordía su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para volver a rozar su lengua.

Habían chocado contra un par de muebles, y de seguro que habían roto las copas con tanto movimiento y habiéndolas dejado a su suerte en el arrebato de calentura. Pero no importaba.

Pronto Seto se había encontrado sobre Jounouchi, quien ahora en una posición más cómoda parecía más que dispuesto a deshacerse de sus pantalones.

Él, por supuesto, tampoco se iba a quedar atrás.

La piel de Jou era extremadamente cálida, más que de costumbre. Sus músculos bien torneados se sentían excelente bajo su tacto, y los suspiros que le arrancaba con cada caricia –y que él mismo soltaba como respuesta- parecían querer grabarse con fuego en su mente.

Las sábanas se habían enredado en sus cuerpos, aun cuando Seto había intentado que no pasara, haciendo que sus movimientos parecieran aún más torpes.  Pero a Jou no parecía molestarle, pues ante cada maldición que profesaba cuando sentía que su cuerpo parecía atorarse con la tela, él sólo respondía con una risa sin mala intención  y procedía a callarlo con otro beso.

A Kaiba le habría gustado decir que había hecho un mejor trabajo en su primera vez, pero eso sería mentir. Había leído sobre la preparación y el lubricante, pero su mente aún nublada por el alcohol parecía no haber entendido de todo el concepto. El frio de la sustancia viscosa y desconocida le había hecho hacer una cara graciosa, casi tanto como la que Jou había puesto cuando Kaiba había intentado deslizar un dedo dentro de él.

¿Cuántos había logrado meter al final? Creía que no habían sido ni tres, recordaba los pequeños quejidos de Jou y su propia impaciencia, cuando finalmente  había decidido que podía mandar todo eso al diablo y entrar de una vez.

El ronco gemido que habían soltado parecía ser de inconformidad y dolor para ambos, pero no había pasado mucho para que Kaiba se comenzara a mover. Los gemidos eran cortos y ahogados, ambos respirando por la boca y sin poder articular palabras algunas, demasiado sobrecogidos por el mar de sensaciones que azotaba contra sus cuerpos.

El cuerpo de Katsuya parecía rehuir de momentos, y Seto se encontraba con que sus brazos tenían que pegarle más a su cuerpo.

Kaiba sintió que terminaba demasiado pronto, pero era su primera vez después de todo. El final de Jou no había tardado mucho tampoco. Cuando los sentidos de Seto habían vuelto en sintonía se dio cuenta que casi habían terminado cayendo de la cama, eso hubiera sido un tanto humillante, pensó con resignación. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Katsuya.

Aún si no era muy fanático de esa clase de demostraciones de afecto, no encontró la suficiente fuerza como para impulsarse fuera del cuerpo del muchacho y buscar un propio lugar para descansar en la cama. Los brazos de Jou fueron raudos en envolver el cuerpo de Seto en un abrazo suave, como si sus dedos sólo buscaran acariciar la sudorosa piel del muchacho.

— ¿Eso- estuvo bien para ti?

Seto quiso golpearse tan pronto esas palabras dejaron sus labios, se sentía como el idiota protagonista de una ridícula película americana de las que estaban de moda entre las jovencitas de instituto.

Jounouchi probablemente había pensado lo mismo, pues sin miedo a que pudiera ser tomado como una afrenta a su orgullo se soltó a reír sin tapujos.

— _Claro_ , Kaiba, _claro_

Dijo, la sonrisa aún danzante en sus labios.

☦

Cuando Jounouchi le dijo por primera vez de sus deseos de estudiar en una universidad pública, Kaiba admitiría que había querido reír un poco. Pero ante la mirada de hastío que había recibido, había logrado mantener su expresión como la de una sonrisa muy pagada de sí misma.

— ¿Te parece divertido o algo?—había gruñido Jou, Kaiba pensó con sorna que luego el rubio exigía que no se le comparase con un perro.

—No lo tomes a mal, Jounouchi—dijo, mientras regresaba a su trabajo.—Pero no pareces alguien que le interese mucho una educación universitaria.

Después de todo, él estaba más que seguro que el rubio ya tenía más de un pequeño trabajo por allí –incluso antes de terminado el instituto- siendo el que más le molestaba ese donde fungía como mecánico junto a Honda Hiroto, pues cuando regresaba siempre quedaba un poco del aroma a aceite y piezas de refacción.

Jou rodó los ojos en respuesta. Todos sus amigos empezaban a hacer algo por su vida, Yuugi estudiaba para en un futuro partir a Egipto y participar en excavaciones arqueológicas, como su abuelo. Anzu seguía ahorrando para poder pagarse la escuela en Estados Unidos –aunque Jou siempre creería que a su amiga le saldría alguna oferta de beca antes- Honda pensaba comenzar a estudiar para convertirse en un oficial de la ley, Bakura asistía a la universidad también, y su carácter había comenzado a cambiar un poco después de que se separara del espíritu del anillo, incluso Otogi parecía tomarse mucho más en serio sus finanzas y había emprendido diferentes viajes para buscar compañeros de negocios y plataformas dónde invertir más allá del mar.

Katsuya- simplemente, no quería sentir que todos sus amigos lo estaban dejando atrás.

—Quiero hacer algo con mi vida, Kaiba. Creí que entenderías algo así, no que te burlarías.

Seto frunció el ceño ante tal declaración.

—Nunca me burlaría de alguna decisión de vida que tomes, Jounouchi.

Y era así como dieron por acabada la conversación.

Para Jou, era suficiente.

 

☦

El padre de Katsuya nunca había sido un hombre modelo, más de uno podía dar prueba fehaciente de ello. Aunque Katsuya dudaba que los que pudieran decir aquello llevaran un mejor estilo de vida que él mismo.

Por eso, cuando había sido llevado preso, no había sido una sorpresa para él.

En realidad, era como si lo hubiera visto venir. Claro que eso no significaba que doliera menos. Un beodo e irresponsable, ciertamente, pero aún era su padre. La familia inmediata más cercana que tenía.

—Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí, Yug.

Acometió Jou con un poco de vergüenza, la tienda era pequeña pero acogedora. A él no le molestaría ayudar a cargar con mercancía, limpiar y ordenar estantes para justificar un poco su estancia en el lugar, aún si Yugi había dicho que no era necesario.

—No hay problema, Jou, para eso estamos los amigos.

Intentar esconder su relación con Kaiba –ya que realmente ninguno de los dos se sentía completamente cómodo como para dejarla expuesta al público, o sus amigos aún, comenzó a ser un tanto más complicado en ese momento.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que Katsuya no pudiera hacer un poco de tiempo en su más ajetreada vida para prestar alguna que otra visita nocturna a un muy estresado Seto Kaiba, quien aún parecía seguir molesto porque hubiera decidido irse a vivir con Yugi en primer lugar.

 

☦

 

Cuando Katsuya se enteró de la noticia muchas cosas pasaron por su mente.

Primero, recordó cuando sus padres le habían contado sobre el divorcio. Luego-cuando Shizuka le había enviado esa cinta informándole que pronto se quedaría ciega.

Era un poco atemorizante que su mente sólo pareciera relacionar toda la experiencia con memorias horripilantes.

La hoja de laboratorio que clarificaba el resultado aún danzaba en sus manos temblantes, mientras una sonrisa nerviosa que podría también pasar por la de un psicópata seguía pegada en sus labios.

Katsuya quería creer que podía vanagloriarse diciendo que era un hombre resiliente, y que encontraría una manera de salir de esta.

Repasó mentalmente una y otra vez la pequeña lista de razones por las cuales no debería estar haciendo tan gigantesco escándalo por el acontecimiento.

Su trabajo a medio tiempo daba una paga medianamente decente, e incluso podía pedir horas extra.

Las clases en la universidad estatal no eran tan atroces como hubieran sido al inicio, e incluso encontraba que hacer las tareas y estudiar era mucho más llevadero.

Más jodido que esto ya no se podía estar.

Una risa agria salió de sus labios cuando ese pensamiento osó cruzar su mente, y sin dudarlo llevó una de sus manos contra su rostro con más fuerza de la necesaria, riendo amargamente y fingiendo que la lágrimas que había caído por su rostro era causada por el auto golpe que se había dado.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo le mostraría esa prueba a Seto.

Y el pequeño en cuestión no tenía ni dos meses de existencia y él parecía verlo como una molestia.

El recuerdo de la imagen de su padre quemó en su mente como un recordatorio amargo de lo que esa clase de tren de pensamientos podía lograr crear.

Jou se sintió enfermo, y no exactamente como en la mañana.

 

☦

Kaiba observó la hoja que Jounouchi le había entregado, repasando las letras una y otra vez. Como para estar seguro que no había cometido un error, y allí realmente no decía lo que su mente parecía gritar en clara señal de alerta.

Le tomó un par de minutos más a su cerebro entender que, quedarse observando el papel con el ceño fruncido, no cambiaría el resultado.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Fue lo único que preguntó.

Frío e impersonal, pero no sentía como si debiera corregirse en ese momento.

Katsuya sintió ganas de soltar un resoplido, porque pedir una respuesta emocional del gran Kaiba Seto quizá era mucho pedir.

Pero- quizá también debería estar feliz de que no le hubiera exigido una prueba de ADN, o que le hubiera lanzado en la cara que no creía que fuera suyo.

—Casi dos meses—dijo en un resoplido.

Él había tenido tiempo para aceptar la noticia, de una manera u otra.

Quizá sólo era tiempo de darle a Kaiba tiempo para que él mismo lo entendiera.

 

☦

Kaiba no le había pedido abortar al bebé.

No era como si Jounouchi fuera a acceder si se hubiera dado el caso, pero en su fuero más interno, Katsuya pensaba que quizá el otro muchacho no hubiera tenido reparos en pedirle algo así.

Sin embargo, lo que sí le pidió fue que dejara las clases.

— ¿Qué?

Preguntó, como si creyera que no había escuchado bien y necesitara una rectificación. Kaiba, quien había llegado a la tienda en su para nada discreta limosina, y ahora se ganaba un par de miradas extrañadas del par de peatones que cruzaba por las calles de dominó, frunció el ceño un poco más.

— ¿Acaso estás sordo? Quiero que dejes las clases, al menos por un tiempo.

Jou abrió la boca una vez, la cerró.

—No, ¡Perdería un semestre entero!

Pero Kaiba no parecía estar dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Piensa en el bebé, Jounouchi.

Ante tal declaración, el mentado sintió sus mejillas arder. Mitad por escuchar a un hombre como Kaiba usar tremenda táctica y también porque aún no sabía cómo tomar el hecho de que realmente- estuviera esperando un hijo de Seto Kaiba.

—Además aún tienes que ir a las revisiones, más de un mes sin un chequeo me parece tremendamente irresponsable.

Jou hubiera querido gritar, para decirle que él no podía simplemente aparecer y decirle qué podía o no podía hacer bajo la excusa de _es por el bebé._

Pero su inicio de diatriba se vio interrumpida por otro discurso de Kaiba.

☦

Kaiba finalmente se había salido con la suya.

Claro que, Jounouchi no se había amilanado con el tema de las clases hasta al menos alcanzado el sexto mes, pero aquello era porque su propio cuerpo parecía pedirle descanso.

Sugoroku Mutou era un hombre demasiado amable, era lo que siempre pensaría Katsuya, él había sido el primero en pedirle que ni se le ocurriera intentar ayudarlos con la tienda cuando había comenzado a notar las molestias que el embarazo causaba en el cuerpo de Jounouchi.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Jou-kun?

Era la primera vez que Yami, no, Athemu, parecía prestar atención a su estado.

Aún era un poco extraño ver al ex faraón rondando por los alrededores nuevamente, no terminaba de entender cómo era que había regresado con ellos a este plano –y para ser justos, Athemy parecía igualmente perdido sobre cómo proceder con su nueva vida- pero era agradable tener de vuelta a un viejo amigo.

—Bien—respondió, mientras como por acto reflejo acariciaba la parte superior de su abultado vientre—Un poco molido porque Fubuki tiene demasiada energía—dijo, haciendo hincapié en _demasiada._

Athemu parpadeó.

— ¿Fubuki?

 —Kaiba sugirió el nombre—dijo en voz baja, ignorando la mirada extrañada que le regaló Athemu. De seguro pensando que era un poco raro que siguieran dirigiéndose el uno al otro con el apellido en lugar de con el nombre de pila—No estoy seguro de porqué—aunque Mokuba había soltado pistas nada discretas señalando que era porque en realidad, era el nombre de alguien que había sido muy importante para el castaño antes.

Y sabiendo la cantidad de gente que podía entrar en tal categoría en la vida del castaño, no era difícil deducir de quien se trataba.

Pero decir que Seto Kaiba quería nombrar a su primer hijo como su difunto padre era algo demasiado cursi para ser dicho en voz alta.

—Es difícil imaginar a Kaiba como padre—dijo Athemu en un murmullo.

_Y también a ti._

_  
_

Probablemente venía implícito.

Jounouchi no lo tomó como una afrenta personal, en realidad, lo entendía.

Él tampoco podía imaginar a ninguno de sus amigos aún como padre o madre.

Pero allí estaba él, a menos de tres meses de tener un bebé.

Una ola de mareos le asaltó, junto con un dolor que sólo podría describirse como asesino. Sentía que se partiría en dos.

— ¡¿Jounouchi-kun?!

Llamó aterrado Athemu, intentando tomarlo por el brazo.

Jou sólo pudo intentar mover la cabeza de manera negativa, asegurando que estaba bien. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, se dio cuenta que el lugar donde estaba sentado ahora estaba manchado por un gigantesco charco.

—Oh no-

☦

La primera vez que Kaiba pudo ver a Fubuki, este podría haber entrado tranquilamente en la palma de su mano.

Claro que no fue como si hubiera tenido tiempo de confirmar su teoría, pues cuando él llegó; el pequeño ya estaba acomodado en una de las incubadoras del lugar, muchas vías siendo conectadas a su pequeño cuerpecito y una constante luz azul siendo disparada desde la parte superior de la incubadora.

Se veía tan- _frágil._

— ¿Señor Kaiba?— Una de las enfermeras del lugar se le había acercado mientras él aún tenía la mirada fija en los cuneros para nacidos prematuros, el lugar era mucho más pequeño que donde estaban los pequeños que llegaban a término y donde él había buscado primero. Fubuki, si lo comparaba con las dimensiones totales del lugar, lucía incluso más minúsculo— ¿Todo está en orden?

Seto giró la mirada, normalmente hubiera respondido presto y raudo. Pero se encontró con que no hallaba palabras para describir todo lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

Tomó aire, finalmente, y asintiendo decidió que tenía que centrarse.

La enfermera le regaló una sonrisa que intentaba ser conciliadora, como si le dijera _entiendo._

Pero Kaiba dudaba que lo hiciera. _Maldición,_ ni siquiera él estaba seguro de entenderlo.

Aquella cosita, que ahora parecía pelear por hacer que su pecho subiera y bajara- Era suyo.

Tenía parte de él, y-

Parte de Katsuya también.

—Su _compañero_ ya está despierto, si es que desea puede ir a verlo.

La enfermera parecía haber sido muy cuidadosa al momento de elegir sus palabras, como si intentara no molestarlo o conturbarlo más en ese momento.

Él sólo se permitió asentir, y sin decir más, la siguió hacia el exterior de esa sala y pasillo abajo.

El lugar tenía una imagen impecable, el blanco de las paredes y el olor antiséptico que lo rodeaba. Intentó concentrarse en eso y no pensar en lo que pudiera estar esperando por él en la habitación de Jounouchi.

—Aquí, señor Kaiba.

Seto asintió, antes de que la enfermera hiciera una pequeña reverencia y se retirara.

Seto Kaiba no era alguien que dudara, siempre tenía todo bajo control. Así que no pensaba que esta situación lo superara. Sin embargo, tendría que admitir que durante un momento el aire le faltaba, escapando de sus pulmones y dejándole mareado por un momento.

No importó.

—Jounouchi…

Llamarle así ahora que tenían un hijo juntos era extraño, como si no sonara correcto. Pero era la única manera en la que cerebro pensaba reconocer al muchacho.

Jounouchi lucía terrible. Terrible pero satisfecho, de una manera que Kaiba no terminaba de entender, pero encontraba cálida de alguna manera.

—Kaiba—respondió él, con una sonrisa que intentaba parecer pagada de sí misma, pero el cansancio que desprendía su entera presencia no podía ser ocultada así de fácil.

En ese momento hubiera sido bueno preguntar cómo estaba, o si estaba cansado- o, algo de ese corte. Pero Kaiba se encontró únicamente capaz de murmurar.

—Luces espantoso.

Jounouchi le miró como si no creyera lo que acababa de decir por un segundo, para luego soltar un bufido e intentar reír, antes de que una contracción de dolor le cortara en medio.

— _ugh,_ eso es tan _tú,_ idiota.

Seto sólo avanzó más, llevando sus pasos hacia la cama, y poniendo una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Jou, antes de alejar uno de los mechones de cabello húmedo que había caído cubriendo su rostro.

—Sólo cállate y descansa—pidió sin alterar su expresión, Jou le dedicó una mirada de astio mezclada con entretenimiento, antes de girarse todo lo que la vía le permitía e intentar descansar.

—Lo que digas

Kaiba esperó unos segundos, como si todo lo que pudiera hacer fuera mirar la espalda de Jounouchi subir y bajar, para nuevamente llevar su mano a la cabeza del muchacho y dejar una pequeña caricia, antes de murmurar muy quedamente.

_Gracias._

No sabía si el muchacho le había escuchado o no. O, si sólo había fingido que no lo había hecho. El ligero estremecimiento del cuerpo durmiente de Jounuchi no había sido suficiente respuesta para él.

☦

Fubuki era un bebé con unos pulmones remarcable fuertes. Seto y Katsuya descubrieron aquello tan pronto como se hubieran instalado en la mansión.

Aún era demasiado pequeño para su edad; pero su apetito había incrementado y su recepción por la comida parecía ser buena.

—Fubuki está llorando

Murmuró Katsuya; en un extraño contraste con los descorazonadores llantos del recién nacido.

Seto sólo pudo responder con murmullos ahogados por una de las almohadas.

Katsuya respondió con un gruñido profundo y le golpeó un hombro de obligarse a dejar la cama y encaminarse hasta la guardería que habían armado para el pequeño.

—No llores; Fubuki— Intentó calmar, levantando al pequeño entre sus brazos y peleando con su torpeza causada por el sueño para no lastimar el delicado cuerpo del bebé-vamos, todo está bien, papá está aquí...

Pero nada parecía servir; los llantos del infante no hacían sino incrementar; haciendo que sus sienes se sintieran más apretadas y Katsuya quisiera que alguien le arrancara los tímpanos.

— ¿Acaso tienes hambre? Pero te di una botella hace menos de dos horas

Era ridículo que pensara que el bebé iba a responder a su tono suplicante, pero no perdía nada intentando al tiempo que seguía meciéndolo cerca de su pecho. Sin embargo, esto sólo causaba que los gritos de Fubuki incrementaran.

— ¿Te mojaste? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Son cólicos?—pedía suplicante, sintiendo el ardor en los ojos, no estando seguro si era por el cansancio de todos los días acumulados de poco descanso o porque el llanto quería contagiársele a él también—Cariño, por favor…

Katsuya creía que se habría podido volver loco si la situación continuaba, pues los alaridos eran tales que no se podía captar sonidos exteriores a la habitación. Quizá fue por eso que no escuchó los arrastrados pasos de Seto, quien sin mucha ceremonia le quitó al infante desde atrás, dejando a Katsuya sorprendido y alborotado.

Llevó al pequeño contra su pecho sin miedo, como si lo hubiera hecho antes. Y, aunque parecía un poco falto de práctica, también parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía.

Ni siquiera tuvo que decir algo, sólo comenzar a balbucear muy quedamente algo que Jou creía que iba como _shh shh_ , mientras movía el cuerpo de Fubuki lentamente de un lado para el otro. Y-como si fuera arte de magia, el llanto comenzó a amainar, para detenerse finalmente.

El silencio recibió a Jounouchi como el final de una particularmente larga tormenta.

—Pero- ¿Cómo?

Fue su elocuente pregunta.

Seto le miró con una ceja elevada, antes de él mismo asegurarse de colocar a Fubuki en su cuna, girando ligeramente su cuerpecito hacia un lado para que no corriera el riesgo de atragantarse con su propia saliva.

—Tengo un hermano menor, Jounuchi—Dijo, como si fuera todo lo que necesitara saber para entender su conocimiento de esa clase de artes—Hice eso unas cuantas veces.

Hace muchos años. Muchísimos años. Agregó mentalmente Katsuya, pero el pasado y-particularmente la época en la que ambos vivían con sus familias aún enteras, no era un tema que se tocara.

—Parece que eres muy bueno con esto también—admitió, negando con la cabeza y dibujando una sonrisa contrariada, como si no pudiera creer lo que él mismo estaba diciendo—Si esto sigue así creeré que eres su favorito.

Después de todo, Fubuki siempre parecía mucho más dispuesto a dejarse cambiar o comer cuando era Seto quien lo hacía.

Jounuchi no lo admitiría, pero lo molestaba a más no poder.

Uh, quizá le faltaba mucho por crecer aún.

Seto lanzó un bufido, siendo tal gesto poco elegante clara muestra de su cansancio.

—Cierra la boca, Jounouchi.

Dijo, antes de dejar un beso raudo en su frente.

 

☦

Seto debería agradecer que su hermano menor tomara tanto de su tiempo para cuidar del pequeño Fubuki.

Mokuba estaba más que encantado con su sobrino. Tanto que a Seto no le sorprendería que la primera palabra del pequeño fuera el nombre de su tío, o algo por el estilo.

No que él estuviera celoso, claro que no.

Demonios, había cometido otro error. Chasqueó la lengua, antes de volver a tipear toda la línea de código en la que se encontraba.

Escuchó una pequeña risa a un lado y no pudo evitar girar la cabeza con molestia, Jounuchi había entrado a su oficina con una pequeña bandeja y un par de tazas de té.

—Vaya, cuando tu secretaria me pidió a mí traerte el té creí que lucirías diez veces más molesto que esto.

Aunque Jounuchi debía admitir que él había tenido muchísima más experiencias con un Kaiba enfadado a lo largo de los años, quizá únicamente ya estaba acostumbrado.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó, mientras regresaba la mirada hacia la pantalla de la computadora, sus dedos no se habían dejado de mover ni por un segundo.

—Tengo varias cosas en mente—respondió Katsuya con un asentimiento, dejando la bandeja en un lado del escritorio, para caminar hacia la parte posterior de la silla y dejar que sus manos cayeran sobre los hombros de Seto—Pero que te tomes al menos una hora para descansar está en el top de la lista.

Kaiba ahogó un gruñido cuando sintió los dedos de Jounuchi hundirse en sus hombros.

— ¿No deberías- estar trabajando o algo?

Seto se ponía menos elocuente en ocasiones como esas, Katsuya no podía dejar de encontrarlo adorable.

—En relaciones públicas estamos hasta el cuello gracias a tu nuevo torneo—dijo, aún sin dejar de masajear los hombros del otro muchacho, que parecían estar hechos de roca más que de otra cosa—Pero siempre puedo hacer un poco de tiempo para ti, Kaiba—terminó, haciendo una particular inflexión en su apellido, como en los años de escuela.

Otro gruñido ahogado abandonó los labios del joven CEO, mientras estiraba la cabeza hacia atrás y sus manos comenzaban a descender a los lados.

Jounouchi hizo que su rostro descendiera también, haciendo que sus labios se cerraran sobre los de Seto. Quien, soltó un pequeño murmullo de deleite.

— ¿Debería tomar eso como un gracias?

Tentó Jou, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Kaiba frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Cierra la boca y bésame.

Jou no puso trabas ante semejante petición.

 

☦

Seto nunca se imaginó a sí mismo como un hombre de familia. Al menos no como las imágenes de hombre de familia que el mundo de negocios le había vendido. No como Gozaburo y su difunto hijo Noa, ni mucho menos como algunos de los socios de su firma que había conocido.

Pero ahora, mientras observaba la pequeña caja retozar en su mano, era como si cualquier vieja imagen que ese título hubiera podido ostentar en su mente desapareciera y fuera remplazada por su particular –vaya- familia.

Era una cena medianamente privada, el salón de la mansión lleno con los viejos amigos de Jounouchi – _son nuestros amigos, Seto. Deja de actuar como un asocial_ — Anzu y Hiroto parecían hablar de algo particularmente interesante con Shizuka, quien no sólo asentía y parecía estar completamente indiferente de la cara de embobada con la cual le miraba el muchacho.

Metros más allá, Yugi y Atemu jugaban con un Fubuki un tanto más crecido y Mokuba, quien muy orgulloso les mostraba que su sobrino ya podía caminar sin necesidad de sostenerse de nada y, que podía hablar como todo un campeón.

 _Aunque aún sigue confundiendo las r’s con las d’s._ Se recordaría a sí mismo Kaiba con gracia.

Katsuya finalmente estaba imbuido en una conversación con Otogi, quien había regresado de Estados Unidos únicamente para esa reunión. Ese muchacho aún no le daba de todo buena espina, demasiado coqueto y lanzado para el buen gusto de Kaiba.

Aclaró su garganta, y con cuidado golpeó una copa que traía con una cucharita.

—Atención.

El grupo entero giró la vista, sorprendidos de que Kaiba- quien normalmente se quedaba a un lado en reuniones como aquellas, fuera a decir algo. Jou particularmente parpadeó desentendido, pues aún no llegaba a creer que el muchacho hubiera accedido tan fácilmente a dejarles reunir allí en primer lugar.

—Tengo un importante anuncio que hacer.

Seto pudo ver a Mokuba dedicarle un pulgar en alto muy poco discreto desde su lugar, y tuvo que luchar con el impulso de romper la expresión estoica de su rostro. Demonios, incluso podía sentir que un poco de calor estaba peleando su camino hasta su rostro.

—La vida parece haberme reconocido como uno de sus más grandes adversarios—porque, modestia aparte, no había nadie que supiera afrontar los retos que el mundo no dejaba de lanzarle como Seto Kaiba— Fuera lo que fuere que me pusiera delante, siempre he sabido como sobrellevarlo—Posiblemente más de alguno hubiera querido girar los ojos en ese momento, pero Kaiba estaba demasiado concentrado como para que ese detalle le molestara. Jounuchi sólo pudo parpadear aún más confundido—No creo en el destino, ya que yo siempre he sido el que ha trazado su propia senda—comentó, mientras daba un par de pasos más hacia adelante, quedando frente a frente con Katsuya—Y esta vez, quiero que alguien me acompañe a seguir trazándolo.

No, definitivamente Katsuya había esperado que Seto se pusiera en una rodilla.

— ¿Katsuya, te casarías conmigo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Después de todo, a tu lado el brillo de mi corazón es más fuerte.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4foMhl7RPC4
> 
> Este capítulo y el que siguen eran en realidad- un gigante así que decidí partirlos, aquí no puedo linkear mi pobre intento de banda sonora -ay  
> pero de cualquier manera, ¿se notaba mucho que estaba empezando a ver 5D's cuando escribía esto? me salté a Zexal y a Arc-v (porque al parecer terminar las cosas está sobrevalorado) y ando avanzando con los tres a pasito de vencedores.
> 
> En el capítulo que viene hay- kind of prideshipping, pero no dura. i swear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fin de los flash backs, y un capítulo más para tenerlo a la par con el otro /o.  
> Recuerdo que escribí este para el cumpleaños de Jou... sí- no exactamente la mejor de las elecciones

☦

Seto nunca había parecido un tipo romántico.

En realidad, Katsuya estaba casi seguro de que Seto era _incapaz_ del romance. No estaba mal, se había hecho a la idea hacía mucho, y él mismo no se esforzaba mucho por llevar rosas o cosas dulces a su relación.

Así que realmente no había esperado mucho para la ceremonia de su boda, o de lo que siguiera.

No había estado muy equivocado, la ceremonia había sido pequeña y corta. Únicamente sus amigos y un juez que había llegado para legalizar los papeles.

Yugi había sido su padrino, mientras que Mokuba el de Seto.

Honda había llevado a Shizuka como pareja. Katsuya antes hubiera hecho hígado cada vez que su amigo insinuara siquiera que tenía intenciones románticas para con su hermana, pero ahora- dejando un poco de lado su gigantesca tozudez – agradecía que fuera un chico así de honorable y fiel quien su hermana hubiera elegido como novio.

 Tomaron infinidad de fotos, Seto de alguna manera había logrado sonreír para todas. No como en la foto que decoraba el colgante del cuello de Mokuba, pero para Katsuya era una sonrisa bonita.

Fubuki usó un pequeño trajecito, a petición de Seto. Katsuya sólo pudo rodar los ojos diciendo que su hijo no tenía que usar tremenda parafernalia aún en la ocasión. Seto únicamente ele dijo que se callara y siguiera la corriente.

Katsuya bufó en exasperación, pero terminó accediendo. Y- riendo a carcajadas cuando el pequeño niño terminó llenando el caro traje que había sido hecho a la medida con pastel de bodas.

Mokuba se había ofrecido para poder cuidar a su sobrino, y aunque Seto hubiera parecido reticente al inicio. Katsuya terminó convenciéndolo.

—Gezz, Seto, pareces una madre primeriza.

Habría bromeado, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del avión privado que su esposo había preparado. No sabía a dónde se supone que iban, o cuánto tiempo estarían allí.

Pero Seto era un hombre ocupado, con pasar un par de horas con él, Katsuya ya se sentía satisfecho.

Seto le regaló una mirada punzante, mientras fruncía el ceño.

—No digas tonterías, Katsuya.

Dijo, aunque tenía un ligero sonrojo pintado en la cara.

Habían llamado de Fubuki y Mokuba por video llamada desde el avión, encontrándose con el rostro lleno de comida del muchacho y la sonrisa amplia de su hijo.

Isono desde el fondo se mostraba nervioso, llevando un par de toallas en mano y una expresión divertida en la cara.

El ceño fruncido de Seto se había desvanecido un poco, haciendo que Katsuya soltara una nueva risa, esta vez de gozo.

Katsuya pensaba que no importaba si no podían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, o si la luna de miel no iba a ser la más romántica del mundo. Mientras estuviera con Seto, todo estaría bien.

Sin embargo, Katsuya no había esperado que Seto hubiera organizado un larguísimo viaje de dos semanas a Kyoto, no llamadas y no negocios.

Sólo ellos dos.

Oh, vaya que Katsuya había sabido cómo agradecer. Seto se había podido deleitar escuchando sus gemidos, mientras ahogaba los suyos propios mientras se hundía en él, sintiendo las fuertes piernas de Katsuya enrollándose en su cintura.

☦

 

El enterarse del embarazo de su segundo embarazo, había sido completamente diferente.

Katsuya había pensado que era una manera graciosa del universo de felicitarlo por su cumpleaños.

Sus manos aún temblaban ligeramente mientras revisaba la hoja del laboratorio, mientras mordía su labio con demasiada fuerza. Fubuki, quien con sus dos años le miraba con ojos gigantescos de curiosidad o preocupación, alaba parte de su camisa y le llamaba como podía.

Shizuka, quien le había acompañado a recibir el resultado parecía más que tocada por la noticia, feliz de que tendría otro sobrino o sobrina a quién consentir.

Decírselo a Seto esta vez, también había sido muchísimo más fácil.

Katsuya nunca se cansaría de ver esa extraña chispa de felicidad relampagueando en los ojos de su marido. Fuera por la primera palabra de Fubuki, por la primera vez que el niño había caminado. La primera vez que le había llamado papá-

Y, ahora, al enterarse de que sería uno por segunda vez.

Yugi le había felicitado cuando había ido a visitarle a él y a Athemu. Sugoroku ya se había retirado, dejando al par de jóvenes encargándose del lugar.

Anzu había mandado sus propias felicitaciones, diciendo que le hubiera encantado estar allí en persona, pero que se aseguraría de estar en Japón cuando el bebé naciera. De la misma manera que Otogi, ambos demasiado ocupados con sus propias peripecias en Estados Unidos.

Honda había llorado un poco, mientras Jou le pedía que no hiciera una escena. Pero no podía evitarlo, su mejor amigo estaba construyendo una familia. Aunque no había podido evitar soltar el nombre de Kaiba con un par de bastardos antes, por los viejos tiempos.

 

☦

A diferencia de Fubuki, Asuka había nacido en el tiempo indicado. Durante todos los exámenes parecía una bebita sana, un tanto malhumorada por las constantes patadas que Katsuya había tenido que aguantar, pero eso no le importaba mucho.

Aun así, cuando al fin había podido tenerla en sus brazos Katsuya había tenido ganas de llorar. La pequeña era perfecta.

Seto acunaba en sus brazos a un muy dormido Fubuki, mientras Katsuya intentaba que Asuka no despertara y volviera a llenar el cuarto de agudísimos gritos de infante.

—Es perfecta…

Susurró Katsuya, muy despacio. Pensando vagamente en la primera vez que había visto a Shizuka cuando la habían traído a casa.

Seto levantó la mirada del rostro de la pequeña, para mirar a su marido por un segundo.

—Aunque admito—dijo mientras reía, quizá porque aún la anestesia no dejaba por completo su cuerpo—Que me hubiera gustado que al menos alguno heredara tus ojos azules.

Y no, definitivamente ese no era un sonrojo. No en el rostro de Seto Kaiba.

—Sé que nunca lo digo pero—y otra pequeña risa—Oh vaya que son preciosos.

—Katsuya—Dijo Seto, levantándose de su lugar y apartando un par de mechones del rostro del otro muchacho—Silencio.

Porque Seto Kaiba no era ducho en el arte de regalar cumplidos, y quizá nunca lo fuera. Y puede que estuviera más que acostumbrado a escuchar zalamerías de desconocidos, pero cuando venían de Katsuya era completamente diferente.

— ¿Sólo descansa, sí?

Katsuya sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Claro…

Y, aún contra sus muy arraigados instintos que parecían tener animadversión por las muestras de cariño como aquella, Seto se acercó, dejando un pequeño beso en la frente de su esposo.

—Gracias por Asuka.

Y esta vez, no había sido un susurro.

 

☦

Duelo de mounstros se estaba comenzando a convertirse en algo más que una franquicia de juegos. No es que fuera algo sorprendente, pensó Katsuya mientras veía una conferencia de prensa que estaba siendo televisada en vivo desde New York.

En ella, Seto Kaiba y Pegasus Crawford hablaban sobre el nuevo rol que el juego parecía estar tomando en el mundo, de la futura creación de una organización que regulara la liga profesional-Y, más importante, de su posible alianza comercial y la subsecuente fundación de una academia de duelos.

_“Y finalmente, la inauguración de la academia de duelos está proyectada para diciembre del próximo año”_

Pegasus demostraba lo acostumbrado que estaba a estas cosas, Katsuya sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espina dorsal; podía ser que el hombre hubiera sido de mucha ayuda durante el fiasco del oricalcos, pero aún no terminaba causarle esa clase de reacciones.

_“Sr. Kaiba”_

Llamó una de las periodistas que habían asistido al panel, al tiempo que una nueva ola de flahses destellaba en la sala.

_“¿Habrá más que esperar de la tecnología de Kaiba Corporatio para dicha inauguración?”_

Katsuya vio una pequeña sonrisa formarse en el rostro de su marido, de esas que te hacen saber que él está particularmente orgulloso de algo. No es que fuera una sorpresa, pensó mientras él mismo sonreía y trataba de ahogar un bostezo, lanzó una rápida mirada a su reloj de pulsera, casi las cinco y media.

Vaya, pensar que ahora madrugaba sólo para ver al miserable en tv. Kaiba tendría que agradecérselo, como mínimo.

_“Claro que sí, en realidad, pensábamos aprovechar esta oportunidad para mostrar el beta del proyecto en el cual mi corporación ha estado trabajando.”_

¿Beta? Pff-¡Claro! Katsuya podía llamar a aquello cualquier cosa menos beta, aún faltaban muchísimas cartas en la base de datos y un lector un tanto más avanzado, pero el proyecto en el cual se había imbuido tanto Seto desde el año pasado era ya de por si magnífico.

_“Junto a nuestra nueva cadena de academias de duelo, pensamos también lanzar una modificación al sistema de hologramas”_

La ola de flashes que le siguió a siguiente declaración duró mucho más que la anterior.

_“Solid Vision es el siguiente escalón en la –“_

Katsuya ahogó un nuevo bostezo y apagó la Tv, decidiendo que si no se ponía a trabajar en ese momento no terminaría antes de que Asuka y Fubuki despertaran.

Arrastró los pies hasta la cocina y comenzó a amasar. Katsuya era muy bueno con las manos, en más de un sentido, en parte porque había tenido que ser él quien se encargara de los quehaceres del hogar desde muy joven. Pero no había sido hasta que se había inscrito en un curso de cocina propiamente que había aprendido lo fácil que era preparar cosas que antes le parecían demasiado complicadas- o simplemente que no valían la pena, por el tiempo que tomaban.

Los pasteles eran una de ellas.

Después de todo, era el cumpleaños número siete de Fubuki.

Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de que no era la gran cosa. No lucía como los de la imagen en el libro, un tanto más chueco porque no parecía haber levantado simétricamente.

Katsuya soltó una risa nerviosa mientras colocaba una pequeña vela en la parte superior y trataba de no hacer ruido al subir las escaleras. Más tarde, cuando Seto regresara, probablemente podrían armar una fiesta o una cena mucho más decente.

Golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Fubuki, mientras llamaba al pequeño instando a despertarse. Cuando la abrió se dio cuenta que su hijo ya se frotaba los ojos con las manos hechas puño, intentando alejar la modorra del sueño.

—Parece que el festejado aún tiene deseos de seguir durmiendo.

Canturreó, mientras veía divertido como el infante peleaba con sus deseos de regresar a la cama.

— ¡Papá!—llamó emocionado, elevando las manos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, pequeño!—dijo acercándose y sentándose al borde de la cama, el pequeño pastel que no abarcaba más allá de la palma entera de su mano apareciendo frente a los ojos brillantes de Fubuki—Aunque creo que ya no tan pequeño—bromeó mientras despeinaba los cabellos del niño, haciendo que riera divertido.

— ¿Y padre?—preguntó Fubuki, mientras estiraba la cabeza hacia la puerta, como si intentara diferenciar a Seto entra las sombras que se veían en el pasillo aún no iluminado.

Katsuya odiaba tener que explicar eso más de una vez, pero no era como si Seto pudiera evitar que se le necesitara por asuntos de la compañía. Fubuki entendía eso –en mayor o menor medida- pero eso no evitaba que siempre terminara preguntando por su padre.

—Lo siento, Buki, pero tu padre llegará un poco más tarde—La mirada de decepción en el rostro de su hijo hizo que quisiera morderse la lengua. Su primogénito parecía sentirse irremediablemente conectado con Seto, había sido así desde que era un bebé y era algo que no había cambiado con el paso de los años—Pero ¡hey!—dijo, llamando nuevamente su atención—Cuando regrese podrás pasar todo el tiempo que quieras con él—Oh, y vaya que Katsuya se encargaría de ello.

El brillo regresó a los ojos del pequeño, antes de lanzar una risita y soplar la vela.

Katsuya asintió, y tras dejar a un lado la comida sacó un pequeño paquete de su chaqueta.

—Y no puedes olvidar los regalos.

—Gracias, papá—Fubuki tomo el regalo y comenzó a desenvolverlo con cuidado poco propio de un niño de su edad, cuando terminó se dio cuenta que era una pequeña caja, y- al destaparla, no pudo evitar soltar un alarido de auténtica sorpresa— ¡Ojos rojos!— gritó mientras levantaba la carta al aire.

Katsuya no pudo pelear con la gigantesca sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujó en su rostro. Ojos rojos era su carta favorita, representaba muchos momentos importantes en su vida, a la vez que sus lazos más cercanos.

Y ahora, también representaría el lazo que tenía con su hijo.

—Pero esta es tu carta favorita, papá—dijo entonces Fubuki, con voz muy queda, aunque aún miraba a la carta con adoración.

Katsuya hacía mucho que había dejado el duelo de mounstros, al menos- el competitivo. Con jugadores como Yugi –quien también cada vez parecía aparecer menos y menos ante el ojo público- y Seto –quien tendía a asistir a pocos torneos, debido a la carga de trabajo- era difícil esperar hacer una carrera con ellos. Y no debía olvidar a los nuevos talentos que salían.

—Y por eso mismo quiero que lo tengas—sonrió, Fubuki le miraba aun fijamente—Sé que él podrá ayudarte en muchas batallas—y despeinó el cabello del pequeño una última vez, mientras reía—además tenemos suficiente con un obsesionado con el blue eyes en esta casa— terminó con tono cómico. No que Seto pensara soltar esa carta en esta o en otra vida, de eso Katsuya podría dar fe.

Fubuki pareció dudar un momento, mordiendo su labio inferior y sin saber qué decir, para finalmente lanzar sus bracitos hacia el cuello de su papá y encerrarlo en un abrazo apretado, mientras agradecía una y otra vez.

— ¡Calma, calma enano!—rió con gracia Katsuya, la vitalidad de Fubuki hacía que los días en la gigantesca mansión Kaiba parecieran un poco más brillantes— ¿Ahora, qué tal si despertamos a Asuka, para que puedan comer un poco del pastel antes de que se te haga tarde para la escuela?

Mokuba había seguido a Seto en aquel viaje también, y si bien su figura aún no era muy explotada por las cámaras, cada vez tenía muchas más responsabilidades para las diferentes facilidades que estaban bajo el apellido Kaiba.

— _¡Asurin!_

Llamó el pequeño antes de dar un salto de la cama y correr hacia el cuarto de su hermanita.

☦

Katsuya intentó recordar la última vez que había tenido que inventar una excusa para la ausencia de Seto. No que simplemente la empresa no fuera más que razón suficiente. El trabajo era gigante, y siempre parecía haber más esperando a la vuelta de la esquina.

Pero a veces Katsuya se preguntaba dónde estaba el hombre que incluso era capaz de dedicarle una semana entera sin levantar el teléfono.

Las apariciones de Seto en la vida cotidiana de su familia se hacían escasas. Y cuando estaba, únicamente era para pasar tiempo con sus hijos.

Asuka y Fubuki eran más que comprensivos. Cada quien a su manera, Fubuki haría un puchero mientras daba una ligera patada a un objeto inexistente y tendría un aura depresiva por un par de minutos, antes de sentar su mente en otra cosa y esperar porque su padre tuviera tiempo libre para él.

Mientras que Asuka simplemente se quejaría, exigiendo explicaciones, aunque entendiendo al final de cualquier manera, y-para cuando el rostro de Seto entrara en su rango de visión, todos sus reclamos habrían sido olvidados.

Ojala hubiera sido igual para Katsuya.

Intentó recordar cuando había sido la ultima vez que había sentido las manos de su esposo sobre él, o que la mirada de Seto había tenido aquella vieja chispa que solía regalarle cuando estaban solos.

Mientras descansaba sólo en el dormitorio, notando el reloj que marcaba pasada la una de la madrugada, se preguntó si Seto sentiría su ausencia también. Si añoraría la vieja compañía que tenían, si lo extrañaba a él.

Las respuestas con las que a veces convenía su mente eran demasiado desagradables para darle mucha vuelta.

 

☦

Cuando Asuka empezó a pedir que la enrolaran en clases de canto, Seto quiso rodar los ojos. Claro, no antes de querer lanzar un grito- cosa que hizo, internamente claro.

Imaginar a su hija-en un futuro- como una de esas idols que eran famosas hoy en día causaba que una helada brisa pasara por su columna.

Katsuya había rodado los ojos cuando había dicho algo al respecto antes de irse al trabajo.

—Ha tenido esa fiebre como semana y media—dijo frunciendo ligeramente la nariz—Todas las niñas en su escuela, realmente. Se le pasará rápido—Dijo moviendo la mano—probablemente lo hace porque cree que es fácil.

Seto elevó la ceja ante tal comentario.

—Asuka cree que puede hacerlo todo, justo como tú—dijo, como si fuera gracioso. Aunque sus ojos no estaban riendo. Seto frunció el ceño, sin estar muy seguro porqué—Dale un mes, de seguro se da por vencida.

Seto hubiera querido iniciar un larguísimo discurso de porqué Asuka no iba a simplemente darse por vencida, era una Kaiba. No- rayen eso.

Era una hija suya. Definitivamente no iba a lanzar la toalla en algo que quisiera sólo porque sí.

Pero sin embargo, se encontró gruñendo y agregando con tono un poco agrio.

— ¿Y Fubuki por qué?

Fubuki le tenía como modelo, ¿verdad? Siempre había creído que si su hijo mayor se decantaría por una actividad extracurricular – _no uses ese término para los niños, Seto, suenan como empleados-_ sería algo más… _más él._

Katsuya le miró como si estuviera preguntando porqué el cielo era azul.

—Fubuki AMA esas cosas—dijo rodando los ojos—Creí que él lo pediría hace años, siendo sincero.

Seto no tenía mucho que responder ante aquello, sintiéndose curiosamente, muy fuera de lugar.

Katsuya notó la confusión en su rostro, parecía que quería decirle algo.

Abrió la boca. Una, dos veces.

Pero nada salió de allí.

Seto finalmente murmuró una despedida, y dejó la casa con rumbo a Kaiba Corp.

 

☦

Seto no recordaba cómo había terminado en esa situación.

Realmente que no.

Athemu había comenzado a trabajar para Kaiba Corp hacía casi dos años. Ser un Beta tester con tan gigantesca experiencia hacía que debiera trabajar mano a mano con Kaiba. Después de todo, esos productos eran su marca. Su imagen, su reputación.

Sin lugar a duda no había manera de que vendiera algo que fuera inferior.

Eran casi tres meses de no ver a Katsuya más que cuando este le traía algún informe a la oficina, pues llegaba cuando el otro ya estaba durmiendo, y cuando él despertaba, ambos estaban demasiado ocupados como para dedicarse más que un cordial buenos días.

Y, al mismo tiempo, habían sido tres larguísimos veces de la cara de Athemu pasando una y otra vez delante de él. El antiguo faraón – _pff, Kaiba aún llamaba tonterías a todo aquello-_ era particularmente cortés, reservado y no tenía sermones para él. Tampoco tenía miradas de cachorro degollado, como las que en algún momento le habría dedicado Yugi, preocupado por su situación con Katsuya o vaya a saber Ra qué.

Trabajar con Athemu era cómodo, aunque terminaran intercambiando comentarios punzantes de vez en vez.

Pero era emocionante, hacía mucho que Seto no usaba su lengua filosa.

Athemu era como una brisa nueva, Seto nunca diría que se aburría a su lado.

Quizá había sido por eso que no había negado esa extraña invitación para beber. Kaiba seguía odiando beber, aunque debía admitir que ahora lo hacía con menos desagrado que en su juventud. La costumbre no se podría cambiar, ni el hecho de que tenía que hacerlo con sus socios.

Hacerlo con un _amigo­ –_ sí, amigo, alguna vez para variar, quizá no estaría tan mal.

Sin embargo lo que no entendía era cómo habían terminado acabando con tres botellas del mejor wisky del lugar, charlando sobre cosas que Seto ya no recordaba. Con excepción del nombre de Yugi, siendo mencionado con particular añoranza en los labios de Athemu.

Recordaba haber mencionado a Katsuya, quizá había intentado recordar cuál había sido su última conversación. O cuál había sido la última vez que habían hablado de algo que no pareciera impersonal.

Athemu había criticado su falta de interés en el matrimonio.

Seto lo había llamado cobarde, por parecer un crio enamorado de Yugi y no hacer nada al respecto.

Athemu le había devuelto el insulto.

Seto recordaba todo borroso desde ese punto.

No sabía cómo habían terminado los labios de Athemu contra los suyos, o si habían sido los suyos contra los de Athemu.

No recordaba cómo habían hecho su camino hasta su cuarto de hotel, o cómo habían terminado masturbándose mutuamente, intercambiando besos rudos y frotándose el uno contra el otro, como si no hubiera mañana.

Sin embargo, claro que existía un mañana.

Y cuando llegó, Seto se encontró observando el techo impío del hotel, vacío y nulo, como sus pensamientos.

Athemu pareció murmurar algo, sonando particularmente contrito.

Seto se sintió igual.

☦

Nunca iban a hablar de aquello.

Habían sellado el asunto como una estupidez que no merecía ser mencionada siquiera. Pero en realidad, no lo era.

Katsuya le había esperado despierto, como ninguna otra noche. Con los niños ya en sus pijamas y envueltos en muy anchas mantas. Al parecer todos habían querido esperar que regresa.

Su esposo le recibió con un beso en los labios, del cual él se alejó antes de que pudiera convertirse en algo más. Tomó a Fubuki entre sus brazos, pesaba mucho, pero Seto quería cargar a su hijo. Katsuya hizo lo propio con Asuka, quitando algunos mechones que habían caído sobre su rostro, Seto pensó que debería cortarse el cabello, de una manera más estilizada.

Probablemente la llevaría a un salón el día de mañana.

No pudo ver los ojos de Katsuya durante todo el trayecto a la habitación.

Cuando hubieran terminado de acomodar a Asuka, y hubieran regresado sus pasos para asegurarse de que Fubuki en realidad sí estaba dormido, llevaron sus pasos a la habitación.

—¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?

Preguntó Katsuya. Seto deseó que le faltara un poco más de cordialidad. O que simplemente pensara que no había necesidad de hablar.

No quería hacerlo.

No quería estar allí en ese momento.

Pero no era como si pudiera escapar.

Pero tampoco quería una confrontación.

Se tragó el orgullo por un segundo, y mientras veía a Katsuya abrir la puerta de la habitación que compartían, murmuró como si fuera un fantasma.

—Dormí con Athemu.

Seto hubiera esperado que Katsuya gritara, aunque eso despertara a los niños.

O que girara el rostro, parpadeara confundido y le preguntara-mientras reía como desentendido- qué diablos había dicho, porque había escuchado mal.

Pero en realidad, Katsuya sólo giró la mirada, observándole como si fuera un extraño, con los labios ligeramente partidos, y la mirada vacía.

Parecía que quería decir algo, Seto tragó en seco.

Katsuya simplemente entró a la habitación, sin siquiera cerrar la puerta.

Seto pudo haberle seguido, intentando explicarse. Intentado hablar sobre lo que tenían. Sobre lo que _ya no tenían._

Estiró la mano, listo para tomar el pomo de la puerta.

No lo hizo.

Aquella noche tampoco durmió al lado de Katsuya.

☦

Que Katsuya hubiera solicitado un divorcio no era extraño.

Aunque Mokuba dijera que era algo demasiado extremo –pero él, no conocía la historia completa.

Que Seto no hiciera nada para retenerlo, era ridículo.

Y esta vez Mokuba sí se había hecho escuchar, irrumpiendo como un tornado en la oficina de su hermano, exigiendo saber qué pasaba.

Pero Mokuba no era parte del matrimonio, y que él se viera mucho más negado a dejarlo caer le parecía sumamente patético.

Triste, patético.

¿En realidad se habían convertido en aquello?

Seto Kaiba, ¿realmente se estaba rindiendo?

La última conversación que había tenido con Katsuya había sido para pelear por la custodia de los niños.

Algo que había empezado como una _civil_ charla entre ellos, había terminado derivando en gritos, que más que seguro habían llegado hasta los oídos de sus hijos.

Y todo porque él había sugerido que Asuka debía crecer con una figura propia.

No es que considerar a Katsuya alguien poco capaz.

Pero era Asuka- Era, su pequeña.

Kaiba no podía imaginar vivir lejos de ella.

En realidad, antes no podía imaginar vivir sin muchas cosas. Pero estaba ocurriendo.

Katsuya _Kaiba_ era un claro ejemplo de ello.

Simplemente frunció el ceño, intentando entender qué demonios decía Mokuba. Pero no podía.

Isono también había intentado hablar con él, pidiendo miles de disculpas por intentar meterse en su vida.

Pero Isono era como su padre, Kaiba no necesitaba que se disculpara.

—Seto-yo….

Pero realmente, Mokuba también se había quedado sin palabras, al parecer, desalentado por la nula respuesta de su hermano.

—Mokuba… no.

Finalmente había terminado con el menor de los Kaiba dejando la oficina. Seto no pudo dejar de ver la puerta por un largo acopio de minutos después.

☦

Él siempre había sido el favorito de Fubuki. Fuera una verdad dicha o no.

No era como si Asuka no peleara por encontrar cada hora vacía en su agenda e intentara pasar tiempo con él, pero había muchas ocasiones en las cuales algo parecía rondar la mente de la más joven de la familia y- en las cuales ella buscaba la opinión de Katsuya.

Como cuando había problemas en la escuela, cuando alguna de sus compañeras parecía haberle algo particularmente irritable, o simplemente cuando no podía decidir qué vestido se veía mejor para usar.

Katsuya parecía no tener problema respondiendo semejantes trivialidades, quizá mucho más acostumbrado a tratar con niñas gracias a la propia Shizuka, quien nunca se quedaba corta ni perezosa para pasar tiempo con sus sobrinos.

Sin embargo, Fubuki era quien siempre parecía tener la opinión de Seto por encima de todo. Incluso para cosas más mundanas que los ocasionales cuestionamientos de Asuka.  Seto aún podía recordar la larguísima charla que habían tenido sobre qué ukelele era mejor, el marrón oscuro, o el color caoba.

Seto aún no podía creer que su hijo hubiera escogido ese particular instrumento para aprender a tocar.

Y quizá fue por eso que Seto tardó más de dos minutos en terminar de entender lo que Fubuki le estaba diciendo esa vez. No habían podido seguir ocultando el problema del divorcio por más tiempo de los niños –y, como habían optado por resolverlo todo mediante una conciliación antes de llevar el caso hacia un tribunal. Ambos se habían sorprendido cuanto tanto Asuka como Fubuki habían parecido aceptar la realidad con resignado silencio, sin querer dar su opinión al respecto.

¿Habría importado? Se había preguntado Seto por un segundo, mientras veía a Katsuya abrazar a sus dos hijos y decirles que ni se les ocurriera pensar que era su culpa, y que ambos los amaban tanto como antes. Seto casi podría creer que había copiado el discurso de una página de ayuda a padres que tanto abundaban en internet, pero –ese hombre era Katsuya, imposible pensar que alguna de las palabras que dejaban su boca en ese momento fuera de un lugar diferente que desde el fondo de su corazón.

Su decisión parecía haber estado tomada incluso mucho antes de que Katsuya y él tuviera conversaciones realmente serias sobre el tema.

Probablemente no, pensó con amargura.

— ¿Fubuki?

Sintió que tenía la necesidad de recalcar su nombre, sólo para estar seguro que realmente estaba pasando y que no, en realidad no era un extraño sueño o- pesadilla.

Fubuki le miró seriamente por un segundo, como si de pronto intentara imitar la expresión que el mismo Seto ponía en situaciones como esas. Se encontró perdido un minuto en los rasgos de la cara del muchacho, tan parecidos al suyo propio y al mismo tiempo, completamente diferente.

—Yo quiero quedarme con papá.

Seto abrió la boca, nada salió de esta.

—Tú te quedaras con Asuka, ¿verdad, padre?—dijo, aunque Seto sabía que no era exactamente una pregunta. Los ojos de Fubuki se perdieron en la gran pila de documentos que aún estaban sobre su escritorio, clara señal de que el muchacho preferiría estar haciendo cualquier cosa que teniendo esa conversación. Pero- si se había armado de valor suficiente como para venir y enfrentarlo, no había duda de que era algo importante para él—No quisiera que papá esté solo.

Seto no podía negar aquello. Asuka sin lugar a dudas _debía_ quedarse con él. Se lo había dicho a Kastuya, lo había repetido a sus abogados más de mil veces. Pero-

Pero la verdad, en sus planes… él también había supuesto que Fubuki se quedaría con él.

Kastuya probablemente nunca lo habría perdonado si hacía eso.

Pero Seto sólo quería que su familia siguiera junta. Su mirada bajó hasta el cajón derecho de su escritorio, donde los papeles de divorcio esperaban para ser firmados, y parecían burlarse de él diciendo algo como “ _pues mira que eso ya pasó”_

Seto finalmente asintió. Tomando un largo respiro.

—Entiendo…

Porque realmente, no había nada más que pudiera decir ante eso.

☦

Asuka terminó de colocar el último libro en su lugar. Los había ordenado como cincuenta veces. Decidió que realmente no podía encontrar una manera en la que le gustaran, pero estaba bien.

Su padre los había comprado hoy, de cualquier manera.

Había mucho tiempo para que aprendiera a quererlos.

Se acomodó en su cama, mientras sacaba el deck que había armado con su padre tantos meses atrás, pensando si Fubuki querría jugar con ella la próxima vez que visitara la mansión. O- cuando ella fuera a la nueva casa de papá.

Observo a la cyber-tutu, la carta que su papá había comprado para ella. Diciendo que el corte le recordaba al que Seto siempre le obligaba a usar (Aunque a Asuka le gustaba, muchas gracias).

Sintió que sus ojos ardían, y, culpando al hecho de que ya era realmente tarde, decidió que lo mejor sería dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "La lluvia lacrimal hará que esté más enamorado de ti que ayer"   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJPWTaW5nkE  
> Y yeep- seguí con mi amor por 5d's  
> im thirsty por Jack/Yuusei
> 
> ¿Es mi culpa que el Gx establezca a Red eyes como la carta favorita de Fubuki? Sólo me aprovecho de que le hicieron una baraja de la cual me puedo aprovechar, ¡haha!


	5. Chapter 5

☦

_Cortaba las verduras mientras repasaba mentalmente qué se suponía qué iba a preparar, intentando ser él quien se encargara de las labores hogareñas en lugar del personal que trabajaba allí. No le tomaran a mal, pero no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que el resto hiciera todo por él._

_Además, de que no era necesario._

_— ¿Estás escuchando?—Fue la infantil voz de Fubuki, quien por su tono parecía estar haciendo un puchero._

_Y claro, también tenía que encargarse de su ya estudiante de primaria hijo._

_Apuntó mentalmente que tendría que ir a revisar que Asuka siguiera durmiendo en unos minutos, antes de asentir._

_—Claro que lo hago, Fubuki—respondió, terminando de cortar. Fubuki era tan sociable como él mismo, así que no había tenido problemas acostumbrándose a su clase. Sin embargo, eso significaba que también era el primero para querer involucrarse en los proyectos de clase—Haces un príncipe excelente, continúa—Aunque Katsuya no supiera nada de actuación, o de cómo se supone que se comportan los príncipes. Fubuki hablaba bastante bien para sus seis años, y le daba ese cómico tono de los actores que vagamente recordaba de la única vez que había acompañado a Seto al teatro._

_Fubuki pareció darse por servido con esa respuesta, sonriendo ampliamente y volviendo su mirada al pequeño cuaderno que fungía como libreto._

_Repasó las líneas un par de veces, Katsuya intentó aguantar la pequeña risa que peleaba por salir de sus labios ante tremendo dramatismo proveniente de un niño tan pequeño._

_Sirvió un plato para él y Fubuki, Asuka dormiría al menos unos quince minutos más. Tenía que hacer algo con el horario de su hija, su reticencia a querer descansar a sus horas arruinaría sus horarios de comida._

_Fubuki picoteaba el plato de manera distraída, Jou se preguntó qué tendría en la mente. Fubuki no era un niño que se guardara muchas cosas, siempre parecía muy dispuesto a compartir todo lo que sentía y qué pensaba._

_A menos que fuera-_

_Sonrió un poco, con gracia._

_— ¿Todo bien, Fubuki?_

_Cuestionó, dejando su propio tenedor a un lado y mirando al pequeño con cariño._

_Las mejillas de Fubuki se tiñeron de carmesí por un segundo, antes de que soltara como a la carrera._

_— ¿Crees que padre quiera venir a verme actuar, papá?_

_En otro momento, Katsuya probablemente se habría reído. Porque Seto era la clase de hombre que incluso aguantaba los golpes de Asuka con ese condenado bastón mágico mientras imitaba la más reciente animación de chicas mágicas de la tv. Era muy claro que iba a asistir, luciendo como el hombre más orgulloso del mundo._

_Porte que sólo se gastaba, claramente, en alguna reunión multinacional o- en una obra infantil._

_Pero era Fubuki de quien estaban hablando, el niño que de alguna manera parecía idealizar a Seto Kaiba- de una manera un tanto diferente a Mokuba en el infame torneo de Duelist Kingdom, gracias a lo santo._

_Así que, en lugar de reír, simplemente le aseguró, con el tono más confiado que tenía._

_—No se lo perdería por nada._

☦

Katsuya agradecía que fuera un fin de semana. Eso significaba que no tenía que ir a trabajar, recursos humanos parecía estar teniendo una temporada particularmente tranquila. Al menos hasta que a Kaiba se le ocurriera lanzar otro torneo o algo parecido, esos días siempre se tornaban grises para Jou, demasiado trabajo en muy poco tiempo.

Pero si había algo más que agradecía, era el hecho de que fuera fin de semana y Yugi estuviera en la ciudad.

Yugi había conseguido intercalar sus horas de trabajo en la tienda con sus estudios de arqueología, y- Jou sabía que su meta era viajar a Egipto en algún momento, estaba en sus venas, de alguna manera. Katsuya no podía estar más que feliz por su amigo, pero eso también significaba que había muchísimas menos horas para verlo, o, para poder hablar.

Y Jou sentía que necesitaba ventilar con alguien. Al menos, todo lo que pudiera decir.

Porque después de todo, además de los implicados en el problema, nadie sabía la exacta razón que había disparado la horrible avalancha nombrada divorcio. Decirle exactamente que Athemu había tenido una _participación_ en el asunto, era claramente, un gigantesco no-no, sólo para tenerlo en cuenta.

— ¿Jou-kun?—Preguntó Yugi, parpadeando desde su lugar frente a él en la mesa. Al parecer, le había estado diciendo algo y Katsuya no había prestado atención. Se mordió la lengua, no quería que su amigo pensara que estaba disociando o algo así.

—Oh, lo siento, Yug- ¿qué decías?

El más pequeño le miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, como si le dijera –sin necesidad de palabras- que no había problema.

—No decía nada—comentó, mientras se llevaba a la boca la bebida que había ordenado. Su manía de juntarse en restaurantes familiares para pasar el tiempo no había cambiado con los años, al igual que el gigantesco lazo de amistad que los unía—Aunque te veías algo distraído…

Katsuya rió con sana vergüenza, mientras él mismo se giraba hacia su bebida y hamburguesa, casi sin tocar.

Debería comerlas. De una buena vez.

—Sabes—intentó continuar por algún otro lado, no queriendo que la conversación muriera con esa clase de tono—Es raro que me sigas diciendo Jou, aunque me trae buenos recuerdos…

Ya ni siquiera era su apellido… pero antes, era la única manera en la cuál sus amigos se referían a él.

Nunca lo había puntuado durante los años de matrimonio con Seto, pero de pronto parecía un tema interesantísimo del cual hablar.

—Oh—Yugi se sonrojó, como si no hubiera esperado tal cuestionamiento—Creo que es la costumbre… además de que Athemu también te dice así, creo que ambos nos quedamos atascados con eso…

Jou sintió una punzada en el estómago ante el nombre de Athemu.

—No pongas esa cara, Yug, me gusta como suena-

Oh, no claro que no dolía.

—Me recuerda cuando aún estábamos en la secundaria—siguió Yugi con la retahíla.

Excepto que sí lo hacía.

Pero Jou se sentiría miserable admitiendo que de pronto se sentía celoso de Athemu.

¿Por qué lo estaba, en primer lugar? ¿Por qué él había logrado captar la atención de Seto? ¿Porque había sido él quien había terminado de romper las endebles cuerdas de su matrimonio? ¿Por qué Seto había hecho eso en primer lugar?

¿Por qué todo había terminado volviéndose así de endeble en primer lugar?

Quizá era porque Katsuya realmente no podía encontrar manera de culpar a Athemu de nada, y sus sentimientos negativos terminaban cayendo en un vacío que no hacía más que incrementar día con día en lo profundo de su conciencia.

No, Athemu no podía llevarse la culpa de todo-

Quizá de nada-

Pero Jou no podía evitar sentir cómo los celos lo consumían.

—La vieja secundaria—Murmuró, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos del asunto—No la extraño ni un poco…

Yugi rió, intentando disipar el aparente tono triste que había cubierto su conversación.

—Vamos, no fue tan malo..

Katsuya le dedicó una mirada de circunstancia. Eso decía el muchacho que había sufrido de palizas durante la mayor parte del transcurso de esta. Sí… Eso también hacía que Jou se sintiera avergonzado. Era una parte de su vida que no quería recordar.

— ¿En serio, Yug?

El mentado se elevó de hombros

—Nos hicimos amigos, ¿no es así?

Las sonrisas de Yugi eran las más cálidas de todas. Eso era algo que Jou, había aprendido hacía muchos años. Y- era algo que no había cambiado ni siquiera ahora. Era por Yugi que había aprendido a quererse un poco más, ciertamente, volverse su amigo valía por todos aquellos horribles años de escuela.

—Tienes razón, Yugi—Dijo, sintiéndose repentinamente nostálgico y más que tocado.

Yugi sólo pudo devolverle la sonrisa. Sintiendo que era necesario que le recordara que ante todo, eran mejores amigos. Yugi no era tonto, nunca lo había sido. Notaba que había algo atormentando la mente de Jounouchi, vagamente recordando cómo había sido su actitud cuando los problemas de salud de Shizuka les habían explotado en la cara.

Sin embargo, también entendía que su amigo necesitaba tiempo-probablemente- para acercarse a él y decirle que era aquello que tanto lo aquejaba.

Yugi estaba dispuesto a esperar.

—Bueno, pero mira la hora—dijo algo frustrado, tenía que regresar a la tienda pues había prometido ayudar, Athemu había sido llamado esa mañana para un trabajo de emergencias en Kaiba Corp, y Yugi había prometido que tomaría su turno en la tienda.

—Necesitas un descanso, Yug

Dijo Jounouchi, mientras veía que su amigo se ponía de pie, y terminaba su bebida con un par de largos sorbos.

—Quizá luego—dijo antes de despedirse, sabía que su consejo caía en saco roto, pero no era suficiente razón para que no lo diera, de cualquier manera.

Yugi se estaba esforzando muchísimo para cumplir sus metas, quizá era tiempo de que él hiciera lo mismo.

Y-llegar a buenos términos consigo mismo y todo el asunto de Seto Kaiba estaba en la punta.

Terminó de comer su propia porción mucho más lento de lo que acostumbraría. ¿cuándo era que su apetito parecía haber disminuido así? No lo recordaba bien, podría haber sido hace un año, cuando ya no había podido seguir inventando excusas para Seto y su ausencia en los recitales de Fubuki en la escuela, o quizá un poco antes, cuando Asuka parecía ser particularmente reticente a querer iniciar la cena si Seto no estaba con ellos en la mesa.

Fuera como fuera, apestaba. La comida ya no sabía tan bien como antes.

Quizá sólo era efecto secundario de crecer. Todo parece perder la gracia.

Sonrió irónicamente ante eso.

Quizá sólo era que él se estaba volviendo rancio.

Llevó la bandeja y la dejó vacía sobre el expendedor, antes de salir del lugar con paso calmo. No tenía mucho que hacer ese día, y aunque caminar por la ciudad sin hacer mucho no parecía para nada atractivo, era mejor que volver al apartamento y seguir abriendo cajas.

Al menos hacerlo con Fubuki, se sentía cercano. Como si reforzaran su lazo de esa manera.

Que Fubuki hubiera estado tan dispuesto a irse con él hacía que su pecho se sintiera extraño, como una alegría que no termina de transmutar en dolor.

— ¡Hey! ¡Jou!

Su diatriba mental fue detenida por un grito repentino, que le hizo girar el rostro con mirada crítica. Reconocía esa voz, pero –

Y oh, sí que lo era. Cerca de la acera, estacionando lo que parecía ser un nuevo auto estaba Ryuji Otogi, mirándole con una sonrisa animada.

Ryuji y él habían tenido un inicio algo rocoso, en realidad, con todo el grupo. El muchacho de los dados siempre había tendido a orbitar alrededor de Yugi, de cualquier manera. Y- aunque en los últimos años su relación había mejorado, el muchacho no parecía estar el tiempo suficiente en Japón como para volverse muy cercano a ellos.

Aún con el tiempo que habían pasado juntos durante el fiasco del Oricalcos, aunque en ese tiempo había aprendido que el muchacho podía ser bastante más que tolerable.

—Otogi—dijo, con clara confusión, mientras se acercaba al vehículo y le miraba directamente—No sabía que habías regresado a Japón.

Aunque él no siguiera muy de cerca las noticias de otras compañías, más interesado en la propia Kaiba Corp y cómo crearle una buena imagen que en qué hacían los CEO del resto con la imagen de sus propias empresas o sus vidas privadas.

Ruyji no pareció molesto por el comentario, sólo soltó una pequeña risita antes de acotar.

—Fue un viaje repentino, pronto se celebrará un torneo de DDM en Dominó.

Jou abrió los ojos de par en par, no sabía que eso pasaría. Probablemente fuera un torneo organizado en último minuto- En realidad, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había escuchado de un torneo de aquel juego… ¿y- cuándo había sido el último de los capsule monster? Creía que cuando Fubuki aún tenía ocho años, pero no recordaba del todo bien.

Duel Monster había llegado y revolucionado la industria, el golpe se sentía en todos los ámbitos.

—No tenía idea.

No pudo evitar decir Jou. Otogi, nuevamente, no se vio afectado por la declaración.

—Pero de cualquier manera, hablar aquí es molesto—en medio de la calle, y ya había un par de personas que parecían haberse fijado en ellos. Quizá intentando notar si Otogi era realmente alguien que ellos conocían, encontrándolo terriblemente familiar—Qué te parece si te doy una vuelta y vamos por un café o algo así.

Jou lo meditó por un segundo. Otogi siempre había intentado ser _amable_ con ellos, realmente no había motivo para negarse.

—Claro, porqué no.

 

☦

Seto revisó un par de papeles que su secretaria acababa de dejar en su escritorio, firmas y más firmas. Tenía una pequeña molestia en la frente, punzante y constante.

Clara señal de que estaba cansado.

_“Presidente Kaiba, el señor Athemu ya está aquí”_

Su intercomunicador sonó, bien, pensó Seto. Al menos podría terminar con eso rápido.

Aunque la mención del nombre del muchacho sólo hizo que sintiera que la molestia crecía con más fuerza en su cabeza.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales: Esto- iba a ser más largo, pero las otras escenas están como cortadas, así que planeo unirlas en el cap que viene –que espero terminar más rápido /sob.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finales: Sólo para hacer un set up. KaiJou es mi otp. Porque razones, cuando vi a Fubuki y Asuka fue like ¡Holy, son fanbabies! Pero elegir iniciarlos como una pareja divorciada… yeah, no muy ortodoxo, pero- la idea llegó así.
> 
> por cierto- este es un trabajo que también publico en mi cuenta de amor-yaoi  
> http://amor-yaoi.com/fanfic/viewuser.php?uid=87210


End file.
